


Is the Package Secure?

by iKnightWriter



Series: WriteWorld [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Healing Stiles, Hurt Stiles, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles takes a glass of water to his lips, closing his eyes. It was so refreshing. It felt like he had a water in days, well that part was actually true considering what he had just been through. He laid in the couch upright, resting his back against a mountain of pillows. Since when did water start tasting so delicious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is the Package Secure?

A silence filled the air. Stiles waited patiently for Derek to respond. If there was anything Stiles learned, it was patience, “Is the package secure?” Derek asked softly.

Stiles released a heavy sigh, running his hand down his abdominal region, “You’re gonna have to stop calling it that.”

Stiles takes a glass of water to his lips, closing his eyes. It was so refreshing. It felt like he had a water in days, well that part was actually true considering what he had just been through. He laid in the couch upright, resting his back against a mountain of pillows. Since when did water start tasting so delicious?

“Stiles.” This time Derek’s voice was tense and Stiles not answering the questions wasn’t making things any better.

Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek, now sitting on the couch with him, his legs elevated with Derek rubbing his feet. Damn wolf powers.

“Deaton told me I have drink a glass of water ever hour to flush out the wolfsbane in my system,” Stiles indicated with a tilt of the glass, “It’s fine.” Stiles tells him setting down the glass on the end table.

“You sure?”

“Yes, Derek I’m sure.” Derek sighed to himself as he continued rubbing, Stiles could see the worry written on his face, it was clear that the two days before had been hard on him, “Is that it?”

Stiles knew it was a dumb question, but he knew that Derek only got better when he started using his words and not have a resting bitch face, “Yeah.”

“Lie.” Stiles responds knowingly. He moves his feet anyway from Derek and crosses his legs, giving Derek no choice, but to look at him back.

“I thought I lost you.” Derek tells him. His voice sounding dry as if he was the one that had been screaming from the torture and poisoning of hunters for two days.

“You’re never going to lose me.”

“But the things I said that night.” Derek counters, remembering the awful fight he and Stiles had the same night Stiles had gotten kidnapped, “I shouldn’t have-”

“Don’t go there,” Stiles interrupts him, “Whatever you said in the past is in the past. Besides, I’ve forgiven you already anyways.”

“How can you forgive me so easily?”

Stiles rolls his eyes at him giving him a loving smile, “Because I love you.”  Stiles reaches for Derek’s hand and places it on top a little bump in his stomach, “Because this is our package.” Stiles assures him, “Because no matter what you say or do I’ll never stop loving you.”

“I love you too.” Derek smiles at him, making a small motion on the bump, “I love you both.”

 


End file.
